The present disclosure relates to a data generating device that generates sewing data that are data indicating a movement amount of a sewing object by a feed dog and a swing position of a needle bar by a needle bar swing mechanism, a sewing machine and a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a control program for the data generating device.
In known art, a pattern data generating device is known that generates, in accordance with an instruction by a user, sewing data for sewing a pattern, the sewing data indicating a movement amount of a sewing object fed by a feed dog and a swing position of a needle bar swung by a needle bar swing mechanism. This type of pattern data generating device generates the sewing data for a sewing machine that includes a feed mechanism having the feed dog and the needle bar swing mechanism. The feed dog moves the sewing object in a first predetermined direction. The needle bar swing mechanism swings the needle bar in a second predetermined direction that intersects with the first predetermined direction.